ox STAND BY ME An Unbreakable Bond
by xx'NocTuRnaL EnTiTy'xx
Summary: Separated by a twist of fate, Ciel and Sebastian now lives in one yet different world.. Will their bonds pull them back together?.. - "No! I'll do whatever it takes to get you back!"..


**STAND BY ME**

**An Unbreakable Bond**

_I am not alone. "Right? Sebastian."_

"_Yes, My Lord. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side."_

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DISOWN KUROSHITSUJI<p>

The story is pure Fanfiction

* * *

><p>-oxOxo-<p>

1889

A Month Before The Duel

"So this is where their battle happened." Claude slowly walked through the ruins of the London Bridge.

"Ahh.. What a beautiful color. The dusk painted you in gold."

Placing his left hand over his chest and raising the other towards the angel whose life was turned into stone by Sebastian's claws.

He held his hair as a strong gust of wind blew across him. The sun already set and darkness covered the sky.

"Turn gold into black – huh.." His golden eyes turned red as he remembered Sebastian's words.

A shining light suddenly caught his attention, his eyes returned to gold as he immediately looked up.

How could he let such a pure color envelop a demon such as himself?

"Pure as heaven's light, yet possesses a great malice." Like an addiction, he began to immerse himself into the sweet sensation crawling inside him. Animosity, disgust, cruelty, self-righteousness, wickedness, the residual soul of the lifeless angel made his blood boil in excitement.

"This is great! I can feel it! This powe– " Ecstasy suddenly turned to agony.

A sharp stabbing pain continues to screw deeper into his chest.

He gasped and curled in excruciation as the light enveloping him forced its way into his chest.

Claude fell on his hands and knees, grasping for air. "Haa- what was that?"

"Clau~~de!" A perky voice diverted his attention. He neatened himself and went home with his master.

On their way he noticed a cold sensation on his chest. There he found a tear-shaped diamond-like shard embedded on his skin. Every time the wing marks on both sides of the shard opens up, it burns in coldness.

He tried to remove it but failed. As he attempted to take it away, he drastically weakened disabling him from doing it again. "Fine! Pain is but a small price to pay for the power I've gained!"

Claude walked off with a demonic smile on his face.

-oxOxo-

_1889_

_The year I was reborn as a demon._

_With this life of eternity, where will I go from here? What will I do from now on? What purpose do I have left?_

_Only one thing is certain. I am not alone. "Right? Sebastian."_

"_Yes, My Lord. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side."_

_13 years have passed._

_13 years that felt like an eternity._

_Nothing has changed._

-oxOxo-

"Sebastian, stop the carriage." Ciel went down as Sebastian opened the door for him.

"What is it bocchan?" He asked.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian before treading the forest road covered with amber colored autumn leaves.

It was dark and clammy but he continued to walk towards the lake. In the middle there was a child sitting on a huge rock. "You sensed it too, don't you?" Ciel whispered as he walked in front of Sebastian.

"Yes, he's undoubtedly a demon, bocchan." _How strange, his aura is quite different from other demons._

"It seems that he hasn't awakened yet." Sebastian said as he stood beside Ciel.

"Take me there." Sebastian smiled a bit and carried his master towards the demon. _Still a spoiled bocchan._

Ciel slowly approached the sleeping child. He was covered with vines and lake flowers. Ciel uncovered his face.

He bit his own thumb which alarmed his demon butler.

"Bocchan! Don't tell me you're– " Sebastian stopped at Ciel's glowing crimson eyes.

"I'm gonna wake him Sebastian." And with blood pouring from his thumb, he brushed the child's lips.

Sebastian immediately guarded his master when a tremendous wave of aura was released from the child, ripping the vines that surrounded him.

He took his master on the land as the bedrock crumbled from the child's awakening.

The demon child that was enveloped with dark mist flew towards Ciel.

He clasped Ciel's cheeks with both his ice cold hands and gazed upon his ocean blue eyes.

Ciel noticed Sebastian who was about to kill this demon child who he sensed was a danger. He immediately stopped his loyal servant. The demon child closed in to Ciel, his golden eyes sparkled like an innocent child.

Ciel smiled and decided to take him with them. "Noir" named after his long silky jet-black hair.

He turned to Sebastian. "You have something to say?"

"None, bocchan." Although he is quite displeased by the decision of his master, he is not in a position to oppose him. Sebastian merely looked at his kind young master walking alongside this unfamiliar demon.

Somehow he can't shake this uneasy feeling. He looked at Noir.

Sebastian's eyes glinted in red. Even for a split second, he knew for certain that Noir shot him an ominous glare.

Noir developed pretty fast. He might look perfectly like a 10 year old but he's a demon whose intelligence would not be comparable to humans'. Still he was but an unripe fruit, just a sprout not yet to bloom.

-oxOxo-

_I've lost faith in God. The spite that I received that cursed day I turned to a demon for salvation._

_Why must it happen again?. Will I lose you too? That I will never allow to happen!_

_..._

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up." Ciel kept his eyes closed. It was Sebastian's voice that kept ringing in his mind. It calmed him like floating on a calm ocean, feeling the summer breeze. "Bocchan." A gentle touch on his cheeks was enough to pull him back to reality. Without thinking, he swiftly slapped the hand away from his cold face. He browsed the room as if he's not yet fully awake. "He's not here bocchan." His eyes finally met the person next to him. A man in his 20's in formal suits looked back at him. His sharp, golden eyes reflected worries for this young master.

"Noir..." Ciel paused and rubbed his forehead a little trying to recollect his composure thinking that he's making Noir unnecessarily worried once again. He gently placed his arms around Noir's white neck and fixed his loosened hair tie. Ciel brushed his hands through his waist-length silky black hair placing it over his shoulders. "Don't startle me like that." He gave Noir a reassuring smile. "Does it still hurt?" Ciel held his hands. "It's nothing! It didn't really hurt." He exclaimed cheerfully with an innocent smile. "Oh! Is that so.. I see!" Ciel tossed his hand aside and irritably walked out of the bed.

"Eh? Why are you mad again?... Bocchan!..." He chased after his young master and wrapped his arms around Ciel's chest from the back lifting him up by his arms like a kid. "Noir! You..."

"Okay okay!" Noir placed Ciel on a foot stand like a doll. He raised both his hands as a sign that he would stop. He's clearly trying to stop himself from bursting in amusement. Ciel sighed in loss of will to even argue with Noir.

"Let's just get ready. We'll leave immediately." He suddenly sunk deep in his thoughts with a serious look on his face. Noir followed his young master. The longing he always felt for Ciel crept inside him as he looked at his young master with wishful and sad eyes. He was reminded once again. _Will you ever be able to forget him Ciel?..._

-oxOxo-

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this short prologue!<p>

v(^o^)v

Up Next: Chapter 1 - Just One Link

_xx'NocTuRnaL EnTiTy'xx_


End file.
